A Big Day for Thomas (video)
A Big Day for Thomas is a US VHS/DVD featuring 7 1st season episodes narrated by George Carlin and 2 songs. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 1998/2003 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Henry and their friends have learned many lessons about being careful. They have selected their favorite stories to create this "best of" collection—all about the importance of paying attention. Come along as Thomas gets to pull his very own train—with unexpected results! Watch what happens when Percy is careless and gets a nasty shock, and when snow jams a signal down and Henry runs into disaster. Hop on board for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. 2007/2009 DVD PEEP!-PEEP! Who's that pulling into the station? It's Thomas the Tank Engine, and he's ready to take you on another journey filled with exciting adventures on the Island of Sodor. Travel with Thomas when he gets to pull his very own train for the first time - - with unexpected results. Find out what really "shocks" Percy and hold your breath when some snow jams one of the Island's signals and leads Henry to disaster. It's your Big Day, so get ready to join Thomas, James, Toby, and the rest of your friends for non stop fun. All Aboard! Episodes #A Big Day for Thomas (Vol. 1) #Percy Runs Away (Vol. 3) #Thomas Breaks the Rules (Vol. 4) #Henry's Special Coal (Vol. 3) #The Flying Kipper (Vol. 3) #Trouble for Thomas (Vol. 1) #Toby the Tram Engine (Vol. 3) Songs #Toby (DVD only) #Sir Topham Hatt (DVD only) Special Features *Sodor Spelling Game *Character Gallery Notes * On the VHS, Mr. Conductor's whistle from Shining Time Station can be heard at the start of Trouble for Thomas. On the DVD, only the steam can be heard. * A cassette tape was included with some 2003 VHS releases. It featured the following songs: ** Thomas' Anthem ** Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo ** Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover ** Really Useful Engine * The end credits are taken from the 1993 release of Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories. * On the front cover of the 1998 release, an image from Thomas Comes to Breakfast is used. * On the back cover of the 1998 release an image from Thomas Saves the Day is used. * This video was paired up with Thomas Comes to Breakfast when they were released. * On the back cover of the 2003 release, an image from Train Stops Play is used. * The video can be seen in Kevin Smith's "Jersey Girl," which also stars George Carlin. * All the episodes were originally narrated by Ringo Starr for the US. Gallery ABigDayForThomasVHSCover.jpg|1998 VHS cover ABigDayforThomas1998VHSspine.jpg|1998 VHS spine ABigDayforThomas1998VHSbackcover.jpg|1998 VHS back cover ABigDayForThomasVHS.jpg|2003 VHS cover ABigDayforThomasVHSspine.jpg|2003 spine ABigDayforThomasVHSbackcover.jpg|2003 back cover ABigDayforThomasDVD.jpg|DVD cover ABigDayforThomasDVDspine.jpg|2007 spine ABigDayforThomasDVDbackcover.jpg|2007 back cover packwithWoodenRailwayThomasandTidmouthMilkTanker.png|DVD 2-pack with Best of Thomas and Wooden Railway Thomas and Tidmouth Milk Tanker ABigDayforThomasDVDspine.jpg|2009 spine ABigDayforThomasDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 back cover ABigDayforThomasDisc.JPG|Disc ABigDayforThomasNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix cover ABigDayforThomas(video)titlecard.jpg|Title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki